


Small Actions

by DongBangGot7



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They learned to communicate as idols, small normal actions have different meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Actions

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the WonTaek hug at R.ebirth 1st Live Party over and over again, and this came out  
> Sorry 1st time writing WonTaek and it's non-betaed. Forgive me.

Taekwoon stands staring at the man who slowly became his world in a few months (years).

Taking a glance into the crowd before looking at the man dressed in white, rapping, face a-glow with sweat and euphoria; Taekwoon feels his heart burst with love and pride for the other male. Hearing his musical cue, Taekwoon sings the last part of the verse.

The two males face each other as the instrumental plays near the end of the song. Taekwoon stares into Wonshik’s brown warm eyes as the rapper walks forward and stops. Taekwoon points to himself before taking a step forward as well, a tiny grin forming on his face; he expects Wonshik to drape an arm across his shoulders like the previous performance yesterday. He takes a glance as the tattooed arm goes forward, only to wrap around his broad shoulder, pulling him into the warm embrace of the rapper.

Following the momentum Taekwoon wraps his own arms around his partner. It’s over too soon, but he knows what the small action means.

It’s a “Thank you” and “This means a lot to me” rolled up in one.

While his is “I’m so proud of you”, “Congratulations”, and “You deserved this and much more.”

They learned to communicate as idols, small normal actions have different meanings. And sometimes silent communication is the key.

Taekwoon’s lips slightly curl up, biting off a smile as Wonshik directs his own bright smile towards Taekwoon (“I love you”), before it’s shared to the loving and screaming fans.

Walking off the stage, Taekwoon looks back at Wonshik who’s now glancing at him between sentences. Taekwoon lets out the grin he’s been holding back (“I love you too”)


End file.
